


Red and Bl(Red)ack and Red

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gambling, Mentions of Murder, Roulette - Freeform, alternate universe sort of, cutthroat and swindler are working together on a heist again, cutthroat loves the color red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: While on another heist, Cutthroat and Swindler play a little roulette at a casino.
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Red and Bl(Red)ack and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Maybe something for the Akudama Drive Gang but for the Casino Event? Any characters are fine, I'm just curious what you may think up!

Cutthroat wrapped his arms around Swindler, who stiffened a little at his lack of personal space before minutely relaxing in his hold. Despite being on the same team for quite a few heists, she never could understand his obsession with ignoring her boundaries and imposing his body around hers. She had complained and pushed him off in the past, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

Especially now since she was currently working a job with him. 

With a sigh, Swindler tapped his left arm, fully focused on capturing his attention. 

A sleepy mumble greeted her ears as she gently patted his soft strands of white silk atop his head. He was a terrifying force of nature at times, but she couldn’t deny that there was a certain charm that he had about himself that could easily lure prey. 

“Cutthroat,” Swindler murmured. “Our target is scheduled to arrive in a few minutes. Why not blend in and play a few games?”

Cutthroat huffed out a breath of laughter, his nose grazing the length of her jaw. To any passersby, they would have looked like any typical couple who just happened to get really handsy and intimate in such a public space. However, it took everything inside Swindler not to push Cutthroat away—he was seriously tickling her and she was trying to look a little more composed with an actual poker face for once!

“Cutthroat,” she called out in warning. 

This time, the older man straightened up from his hunched posture over his fine lady. He cast a glance around the room, his eyes calculating and searching. Already used to Cutthroat’s lapses into sanity and ruthlessness, Swindler allowed him to observe. For a moment, Cutthroat tensed and before Swindler could ask, he grabbed her around the wrist and began dragging her to one of the tables in the esteemed casino. 

“Blending in?” Swindler murmured. Glancing up, she saw the look of contentment and awe on his face as he continued to walk forward with sure, confident strides. “Usually you would start painting the room red by now.”

A feral smile lit up his face, but otherwise, there was no other reaction. 

His thumb caressed the inside of her wrist when he finally stood in front of a croupier standing behind a table. 

“No need to color anything red when there’s a lovely wheel and circles in such a magnificent color!” Cutthroat’s voice rose in a magnificent crescendo, a habit that Swindler was more than accustomed to.

If the croupier was taken aback by such a proclamation, he didn’t show it. Instead, the man in uniform held out a hand to which Cutthroat placed enough money to cover his bet.

As the croupier converted the money into a series of chips that Cutthroat insisted be red—

“For luck, you see!”

—Swindler tucked herself into his side, her eyes alternating between roving the occupants of the casino and glancing at the strange diagram that was on the table. 

“Good luck, sir.”

Cutthroat nodded. He began to place bets on the red diamond on one of the outermost sides of the diagram and began placing most of his bets on some of the red circles or on lines between black and red. Although Swindler had very little experience with gambling, even she could see that Cutthroat’s every movement was layered with surety and experience. Once Cutthroat had placed all of his bets throughout the diagram, the croupier rolled the strange wheel with alternating colors.

Together, the trio watched as the ball began rolling until the eventual end. 

Beside her, Cutthroat grabbed onto her arm. Through such forceful, physical contact, Swindler could feel her associate practically vibrate with tension—like a rubber band pulled to taut and only a few more centimeters from snapping. Furthermore, he pulled her in so that there wasn’t any space between them anymore—she could feel the array of knives that he kept on his person at all times. 

She shivered, already visualizing the stab wounds their mark was going to take once the night was over. 

At her unconscious movement, Cutthroat cast a glance at her before placing a chaste kiss against her forehead. Against her better judgment, Swindler smiled and tapped his nose with likewise kindness. 

Sometimes, Swindler wondered who Cutthroat was before he was a serial killer. 

And sometimes—

The croupier called out, “Sixteen. Red. Even.”

At her side, Cutthroat clapped his hands with childlike intensity as the croupier placed the marker atop his pile of red chips before doling out more chips for Cutthroat to bet on. Such behavior filled Swindler with a happiness that she could barely describe. It wasn’t overwhelming—not like joy or ecstasy—but something that warmed Swindler’s heart and calmed her soul. Despite his mercurial mood swings, he had saved her more than enough times for him to be a staple in her everyday life. 

Cutthroat turned to her, his eyes filled with mirth. “Would you like to bet, dear Swindler?”

She blinked before taking a fistful of those blood red chips. “Red again?”

Cutthroat squeezed her around the waist, his hug making her squeal in delight.

“Of course!”

  
  
  



End file.
